Breaking Ice
by Nevermind-The-Sadness
Summary: Kurt just moved to Lima for six months. He hates it already. But, can one creature change his mind? Twilight themed.
1. Chapter 1

**! xoxo-nevermind-the-sadness.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm gonna miss Boston.

The people. The business. The atmosphere.

But most of all my mother. It seems that the one year my dad actually wants to see me is the one year she and her new boyfriend will vacation in Miami.

Miami seemed so much better than some no name town in Ohio. I mean, who names a freaking town after a kind of beans? The people are probably just as bad as the name. At least Mercedes will be there. I was shaken out of my thoughts when my mom and her boyfriend Paul got into the car. They both turned their heads to me and smiled, big and obnoxious. I was _not_ in the mood.

"Are you ready to see your dad sweetie? I heard he even had one of your old friends help him redecorate your old room!" Mom asked practically bursting with happiness. She was probably just excited to spend some alone time with Paul. And I can't blame her, they've been cock-blocked by me enough times. The things I've seen... I hid my shudder before I answered,

"Well considering I haven't talked to them in almost 7 years, I don't think my room will look that good. Are you guys sure I can't go with you? I'll stay in a different cabin if you want!" I put on my best begging face but they just chuckled and started the car.

I slipped out my phone, put in my earbuds and prepared for a long ride.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The airport seemed evidently closer when I was woken up by my mother stepping out of the car. I hid my insistent frown.

Paul had already grabbed my two suitcases and my carry on and put them on the drop off side walk. And all of the sudden it was just two goodbyes and tearful hug and a gentle push until I was in the airport. I did this once before when I was ten. My mother trusted me enough at that age. If I ditched and went back home would she still trust me?

The hour of waiting blurred right through my mind. All I can remember is that I was already set to leave Lima and I wasn't even there yet. Yet again as I sat in the middle seat between an old woman and a middle aged man in a suit, I pulled out my phone and pressed shuffle. The flight was only 3 hours but I guess I had time to kill.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After trudging out of the airport with all of my stuff I walked to the pickup lot. The old lady I sat next to on the plane was meeting with an older man.

'Must be sweethearts. How cute.'

After about 2 minutes of walking Kurt spotted a man that looked like his dad. Just older, and to be honest, a little chubbier than he remembered.

He walked a little faster and met the man at his big, rusty red, pickup truck. Burt smiled showing his dimples and crows feet. He lifted his arms out and Kurt returned the hug. It was awkward at first but Kurt relaxed into it. Coffee, newspaper and car oil. He may look different but he certainly smelled the same.

"Hey dad," I said. It was almost inaudible by the sheer force of Burt's bear hug but Burt smiled and replied,

"Hey Kiddo, long time no see! I still see you got a full head of hair there." Burt grabbed Kurt's bags and threw them into the back of the truck. Kurt almost cringed thinking about the luggage's material.

"Oh, I cut it since the last time I saw you." Kurt said running his hand along the side of his coiffed hair.

"Well it looks longer, but hey, what do I know I'm still bald." Kurt chuckled and walked to the other side of the car and got into the front seat. Maybe the next 6 months wouldn't be so bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Driving through Lima brought a lot of memories. Nothing about the hick town had changed but there was a new Lima themed coffee place instead of the Jewish church.

'I bet some people weren't too happy about that.' Kurt thought with a small frown at the dark clouds beginning to form.

"Looks like there's gonna be some rain. Again." Burt said with a sigh.

"Does it do that a lot?" Kurt wondered aloud, "I mean, the rain. I don't remember it a long time ago."

Burt looked at him with a small smile thinking of child Kurt and replied with, "Lately it's been like that. I don't really get it but that's what the weather men are for right?"

Kurt looked out the window again. "I guess." The drops fell loudly onto the windshield. And as Burt turned on the windshield wipers he added, "It just doesn't make sense I guess."

The rest of the car ride went in silence. Burt tapping the steering wheel and Kurt memorizing the shops and bookstores as they passed by. Finally they pulled into the secluded wooded area. 'No Trespassing' the sign read. _Who would want to?_ Kurt wondered,_ We're literally the only people that live nearby._

After about half a mile of trees and grass they pulled in front of the white wooded house. It was smaller than Kurt remembered but it was his new home. For now. As his dad got his things out of the car, Kurt couldn't help but feel he was being watched. He turned his head quickly towards the trees, but saw nothing.

Kurt sighed and grabbed one of his bags and headed toward the front door. He reached underneath the mailbox latch and grabbed the key. He heard his dad say something like 'great memory this kid has'. As he walked into the house he realized that absolutely nothing changed. It still smelled like his dad and the furniture hadn't been moved. The only thing different were the people walking inside.

Burt slipped past Kurt with his heavy bag and started walking up the stairs. "Come on I'll show you your new room before Mercedes and Mr. Jones come over!" Burt yelled from the stairs.

Kurt walked slowly still shocked at the familiarity he was feeling. He walked up the stairs about as slow as Burt did scared to see the atrocity that would see on be his room. He closed his eyes as he heard turn the doorknob. "Kid you gotta open your eyes to see it!" Burt said almost excitedly.

Opening his eyes Kurt almost let his jaw hit the floor when he saw his room. Either Mercedes was a fashion icon or his dad payed more attention in the monthly phone calls. Broadway shows donned the walls along with Pictures of Kurt as a child and family vacations. The dresser and vanity were white like the house, although not as chipped. The room still had a dark blue paint and glow in the dark sticker but Kurt had expected that. His bed sheets were darker as the walls with lacey flowers on the pillow cases. _I know I'm gay, but were the flowers necessary?_ Nonetheless Kurt noticed that the bedframe was different too. It was black and had bars running at the top. A small chain holding a violet crystal hung from one of the poles.

There was a large window on the left wall and it had matching cutains. The glass was old but was very clean, Kurt smiled as he noticed all these changes.

He ran over to his dad and gave him a brief and tight hug. "Thanks Dad, I know it was probably super expensive but, thanks." Before Burt or Kurt could reply a long loud beep came from the driveway. Burt went to the window and waved and said, "Mercedes is here. Why dont we go thank her for her help in here. She even bought that purple crystal."

Kurt nodded and threw his bag onto the bed and followed his dad to the front yard.

"Burt! Who's this young fella? He can't be your son, he's got hair" A black man in a wheel chair said to Kurt father.

"Ha ha Billy this is Kurt my son as you already knew." Burt said with a friendly glare towards his friend. As the two began to play wrestle over what sport they would be watching tonight, Kurt finally noticed the girl standing next to him.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hi I'm Mercedes, we used to have makeovers when we were little," She stuck out her hand and waited.

Kurt hesitantly shook her hand and and replied, "I'm Kurt and trust me I remember." Kurt chuckled and asked her, "So what school are you going to?"

"Oh I'm homeschooled." Mercedes said with an apologetic smile to Kurt.

"Oh well that sucks. It would've been nice to have one friend." Kurt smiled sadly and invited Mercedes inside realizing the two men were now talking about cars so the television was free.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Kurt woke up an hour early and slipped on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He toned his fashion down for Ohio, who knew what kind of homophobes were in Lima?

As he put his required materials into his messenger bag he heard his dad waking up to open up the shop. His dad owned a car shop about two miles into the town square. It had good business considering the only other car shop only dealt with foolish things like _Le Cars_. Kurt walked down the stairs and prepared some coffee. While it began to brew, Burt came into the kitchen wearing his uniform and heavy clunky boots he turned to Kurt and said,

"Pour me one too. So, have you figured out how you're gonna get to school yet?" Burt said hiding a smirk.

Kurt almost looked shocked at the question. "I'd assumed you'd drop me off on your way to work?" It came out as a question considering the way Burt had asked.

Burt grinned and slid a pair of keys across the table. "It's the black Navigator in the driveway. I bought it off Billy while you were asleep last night."

Kurt, once again almost let his jaw hit the floor. "Dad thank you but I'm sure it was expensive and I'm only gonna be here 6 months I mean I could take yours. It not as nice anyway."

"Hey Kurt, don't hate the truck," Burt smiled, "And besides I was hoping that after this visit I'd see you more often." Burt almost seemed shy. Kurt walked over to Burt gave him a long hug while saying thank you over and over into his ear.

"Okay okay, that enough fluff go to school before your late!" Kurt smiled, grabbed his coffee and jogged to the shiny black prize in the drive way.

He pressed the unlock button and grinned at the _beep-beep_, his first real car! He hurried in and drove to McKinley, home of the titans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kurt got out of his car he practically ran to the entance. It looked like another rainy day. As he walked into through the doors a small girl bombarded him with questions'

"Hey you're the new kid right? Of course you are I know every face in this school. Even those that shouldn't be. I'm Rachel Berry and I'm doing an editorial on new students and I was wondering if you'd like to be my lab rat considering we haven't had a new kid since 2004 and It would be amazing for my reputation at the school paper meetings!" The small girl, Rachel finished whilst taking a photo of Kurt.

Kurt blinked in surprise at the flash and then said quicker than Rachel did, "Please - just uhm- Can you not post that in the paper or anything else about me? I'm not about that scene.."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously and said, "Fine, but you're sitting with me at lunch."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The classes proved to be less confusing than Kurt thought. Having gone from Boston Latin Academy one of the best high schools in Boston, McKinley seemed to be a breeze. And when his lunch period came around Rachel dragged him out of French and to a small round table.

There he met Chandler, a boy desperate to have eye contact with Kurt, Finn, a tall guy that seemed pretty well, dumb, and Kitty, a mere freshman that seemed to want to kill everyone.

While everyone asked questions about Boston and Kurt answered, suddenly the back lunch doors opened. Kurt hadn't even noticed them until stunning people walked through. They were pale and had honey colored eyes.

"Who are they?" Kurt half-whispered to Rachel. She seemed just as out of the loop as he did considering the other three were talking about a pep rally.

"That's Brittany and Sam Schuester, gorgeous aren't they. They're Will Shuester's foster kids. And they are together like together-together." Suddenly Kitty piped in "Rach they're not related it's okay"

"It's still weird Kitty!" The two model looking teenagers suddenly sat down. But soon, another pair walked in. Like the other two they were pale and beautiful, but these two were Asian. "Those ones are Tina and Mike, they are like totally attached at the hip and Tina even threw a fit when she heard they didn't have _one_ class together. Like I know he's hot but come on its one period. Mike though is pretty weird, he's always wearing those red contacts."

Mike suddenly looked down as if he could hear Rachel and Tina still hanging onto his arm walked over to Brittany and Sam.

And then when Kurt thought it was over the doors opened once more. This time only one person walked through. He had an untucked button up shirt on with tight jeans. His hair was gelled down and his hands were in his pockets.

Intrigued Kurt asked Rachel once more, "Who's that?"

Rachel glanced over and answered, "That's Blaine Anderson."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel glanced over and answered, "That's Blaine Anderson."

Suddenly Chandler perked up and decided to join the conversation, leaving Kitty and Finn to argue amongst themselves.

"He's totally gorgeous...but apparently nobody here's good enough for him," Chandler said picking at his fries. This Blaine person smiled as if he had heard the compliment and continued walking. _I must be delusional… _"It's not like I care though. But seriously, like, don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it," Kurt then glanced over his shoulder and noticed Blaine staring at him, very intensely. Kurt took it as a glare and quickly looked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the fifth period bell rang Kurt walked into Biology and spoke to Mr. Hoffman, the teacher.

"Ah, Kurt. Welcome to McKinley! Here's the scheduled reading. You can get one of the text books from the library after school if you'd like. Here, there's a seat in the second row." Mr. Hoffman finished with a smile. He seemed really nice.

Kurt picked up the makeup work and strolled past the fan to where Blaine, from lunch, was holding his nose almost desperately. Kurt wondered if he smelled. _Did I use too much cologne? Did I not use enough?_

Kurt sat down awkwardly while Blaine pushed one of their test subjects towards him, still holding his nose and mouth.

When Blaine finally looked to the front, Kurt took the chance to reach for the lapel of his shirt to find out if it really was him. _I smell fine. A little bit like Rachel's over-powering perfume but that's just from one hug._

Kurt then looked over at Blaine to see if he was still repulsed. When Kurt turned his head he caught Blaine's eye, he felt threatened by Blaine's deep gaze and blinked a few times to get the image of his eyes of out his head.

All throughout class Kurt tried and failed at focusing what a Planaria was and what it's made up of, but Blaine kept his staring. Once or twice Kurt would look out of the corner of his eye and see Blaine almost in pain.

The second the bell rang, Blaine grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the classroom. Startled by this Kurt hurried to find the boy and confront him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Following him to the main office wasn't an easy task. He walked faster even though Kurt was much taller. Kurt finally managed to get there and here the last few snippets of the conversation.

"There's gotta be something else open, Physics? Bio Chem?"

"Every class is full, ugh just a minute dear."

*rustling of some papers*

"I'm afraid you'll just have to stay in Biology."

Finally Kurt opened the door and stepped in. Blaine must've sensed it because the second he heard the door close he gripped his jacket tightly and whispered to Kurt maybe more than himself, "Fine I'll just have to endure it."

He then swiftly pushed by Kurt and walked out.

Confused and slightly offended, Kurt walked out of the school to meet his dad at the diner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day at school was relatively normal. The sun was out so most of the kids were trying at their only chance to tan. Looking around, Kurt couldn't help but notice that the Schuester kids weren't around. Or in any classes.

Concerned Kurt asked Rachel as she applied lotion to her arms, "Where's Blaine?" Kurt almost flinched at how forward and desperate he sounded.

"Oh Kurt, you shouldn't get your hopes up. He could pick any guy, girl or teacher in this school. But if you must know, his dad pulls them out every time there's a sunny day." Rachel then laughed a little. "I tried that out on my dads, heh, no way."

Faking a smile, Kurt agreed and continued a conversation on parents while still thinking about the fact that Blaine had enough charm to pick anyone.

_Why would he wanna pick you? He may not even be gay and even if he was, I'm the closest speciman to a baby penguin known to man._

Kurt thought grumpily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Over the next few days, Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't coming to school. His 'brothers' and 'sisters' were but he was gone.

Until finally on Thursday, Kurt walked into Biology and saw Blaine patiently waiting in the second row. Kurt had almost forgotten about how utterly gorgeous Blaine was. It only made him even more terrified that he had even thought of confronting him.

Without a second thought Kurt sat down at his seat and turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow. Blaine slowly turned his gaze to Kurt's and showed a small smile.

Finally, Blaine smiled politely and spoke in a warm rich voice, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day. I'm Blaine Anderson. You're Kurt Hummel."

Kurt nodded, shocked at his hospitality and how he knew his name. He tried at a smile but finally let himself say something he had been wondering all week. "You were gone. All week. Why?"

Blaine then turned his head and began to play with his hands, "Yeah, uhm, I was outta town for a couple days, so."

Not fully believing Blaine's excuse Kurt nodded curtly. Before he could ask for Blaine to elaborate, the teacher began to speak.

During the classwork, Blaine asked Kurt if he had liked the rain. Kurt had responded with, "I don't really like the rain. Anything cold or wet, just no, mm-mm." Kurt finished with a small shudder.

Blaine laughed bashfully and turned to his worksheet.

Kurt, intrigued, leaned closer and asked, "What?" Blaine may have said a short '_nothing_' but Kurt could tell the conversation was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an exciting day of more planarias and golden onions, biology finally let out. Walking out of the classroom, Kurt held the prize from the classwork.

Blaine asked Kurt, "So if you hate the cold, and the rain so much, why did you move to the coldest place in the continental US?" His smile remained on his face.

Kurt looked shocked at the question and decided to try and explain it. "Well uhm, my mom married a Minor League Baseball player, so he moves around a lot. But I wanted to finish up my senior year in one school. Plus they needed some alone time so it made them both happy."

Blaine looked like he was straining for, something and questioned, "And now, you're unhappy?"

Kurt seemed to be surprised at everything Blaine said, but he couldn't expect anything from Blaine. He seemed very spontaneous. "No I mean, I have a few reasons to like it here."

Blaine and Kurt stopped walking when they got to Kurt's locker. Blaine leaned in a few inches more leaving Kurt breathless at the closeness.

"I'm sorry but I'm just trying to figure you out." Blaine said squeezing his eyes open and closed.

When Blaine opened up his eyelids, they were golden brown. Kurt was officially confused and instead of being rational he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey did you get contacts because last time I saw you they were, black and now they're just-"

Before Kurt could finish, Blaine cut him off saying, "Yeah uhm, its, the uh floreseants. Uh, "

Blaine turned and basically ran down the hallway the students parting in his wake.

Well then.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey. It's been just a little while since I posted the chapter and I got a lot more people reading than I initially thought I would have. This next chapter is going to be my 2****nd**** favorite. Hope you all enjoy. Review if you'd like, I don't mind. ~Nevermind-The-Sadness**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days later I decided to try and ignore Blaine Anderson. If someone will be rude to me, I'll be rude right back.

After school, I walked to my locker and grabbed my fluffy green coat. I recently bought it knowing the conditions better now. I walked out into the brisk cool and wet parking lot, my disappointment blooming at the light drizzle.

Walking quickly to my black truck I had realized I'd forgotten my History textbook. To double check I zipped open my bag and threw it on the front top. Feeling eyes on me I turned my head, _Figures Blaine'd be staring at me. When someone starts to ignore you, you instantly need their attention_. I turned back around and was relieved to see the textbook in them front pocket. Still, Blaine not coming over from across the lot worried me. Maybe he wasn't as interested._ Oh please, he's with his family. He'd hate to embarrass himself by coming over here._

Suddenly before I could scream or even move, a screeching blue pickup was swerving directly at me. I stood waiting with my eyes squeezed shut. After about two seconds I felt an arm pulling me to the wet pavement and heard a sound like a banging. I finally opened my eyes to see the side of the one and only Blaine Anderson, who just a few moments ago was 200 feet away…

As I started to think the craziest thoughts, he got up and ran in the direction of the woods. Everyone around me seemed to all have called 911 at once, some girls and boys came to try and help me up or check if I had a concussion but I was still confused on what happened when I was too scared to open my eyes. Although, the dent on the driver's car gave enough evidence to what Blaine did andhow strong he actually was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the hospital my dad yelled at the teen driver, named Mark, and demanded the doctor re-check my head when I mentioned Blaine stopping the van by himself. I eventually asked if I could walk to the car while my father wrapped up with Dr. Shuester. In hallway 2B I heard the distinct voice of someone arguing. Being the nosey little rat I am, I went over to check what was happening and sure enough, there was an argument.

Of course, Blaine was involved. He always was.

He was fighting with his 'father', and 'siblings'. Well mainly his father was fighting, he was just taking it all. He wasn't sad looking though, just looked dazed. When I gently rounded the corner, they all turned to look at me. The cool air in the hospital suddenly got warm and my cheeks got redder than red. "Can I talk to you?" I said staring only at Blaine.

He began to walk over and his family took the nearest exit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ik really short, have a script due tomorrow on a rewrite of a modern day tempet by Shakespeare. Ill be a little busy lml. MWAAAAAAAAAA ~Nevermind-The-Sadness**


End file.
